degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Ellie-Hazel Conflict
The conflict between Ellie Nash and Hazel Aden began in the second season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Conflict History Overview Season 2 In Karma Chameleon, Ellie refused to give up her seat in Media Immersion to Hazel so that she and Paige Michalchuk could sit together. In Take My Breath Away, Ellie took a liking to Marco Del Rossi after the two bond over a favourite book, The Gashlycrumb Tinies by Edward Gorey. Ellie was too shy to ask him out, however. Meanwhile, Hazel, also harbouring a crush on Marco, saw to break the ice with him by asking him for help with her math homework. When Ellie sees Hazel approach Marco during lunch outside, she became discouraged. Much later, she sent an anonymous email to Marco telling him to meet her at the Zen Garden. When Marco arrives there, he expected to see Hazel, not Ellie. Ellie ran off embarrassed, until she gets a phone call from Marco telling her not to be as he planned to tell Hazel that she was not his type. Marco walked up beside Ellie and asked her out. In Tears Are Not Enough (2), they were both concerned about Craig Manning after the death of his father Albert Manning. Season 3 In Pride (1), they went on a trip to the beach with Marco, Paige, Jimmy Brooks, Spinner Mason and Dylan Michalchuk. In Take On Me, Ellie and Hazel were both in Saturday detention, along with Jimmy, Sean Cameron, and Toby Isaacs. When detention was over, Ellie was about to take a photo of them until her tape recorder fell out of her bag, revealing she was only in detention as a story for her co-op job. Hazel and the others all became angry with her. In Rock and Roll High School, they are in Battle of the Bands with Ashley Kerwin and Paige Michalchuk, performing as Hell Hath No Fury. Season 4 In King of Pain, Ellie and Hazel both supported Marco's campaign to become Student Council President. In Islands in the Stream, Paige and Hazel witness Sean and Ellie sharing a romantic moment in the cafeteria. Season 5 On the first day of their senior year in Venus (1), Ellie, Hazel, Craig, Jimmy and Paige all ignored Spinner, who had been allowed to return to Degrassi by Ms. Hatzilakos. The next day, Hazel attended the surprise 17th birthday party that Ellie threw for Craig at The Dot even though she was not a close friend of his. In Venus (2), Ellie wants to involve Paige and Hazel in a band, but they refuse the idea as their schedules are already full with extracurricular activities. However, Hazel kindly suggests joining Craig's band Downtown Sasquatch since it needed a new drummer. In Redemption Song, Hazel gets jealous of Jimmy and Ellie becoming closer. Once she sees a painted mural of a girl that looks like Ellie, she confronts Jimmy who admits to liking her and Hazel dumps him. Trivia *They were both born in August 1988. *They both had a crush on Marco Del Rossi, but only Ellie dated him. *They both were love interests of Jimmy Brooks, but only Hazel dated him. *They were both friends with Marco, Ashley Kerwin and Paige Michalchuk. *Hazel also had a conflict with Ellie's friend Alex Nuñez. *Hazel started dated Jimmy in Take On Me, the same episode in which Ellie started dating Sean Cameron. *They were both members of Hell Hath No Fury. *They both graduated in the Class of 2006. *They both made their first regular appearances in Father Figure (1). *Unlike most Degrassi students, they were both virgins when they finished high school. Ellie lost her virginity during her freshman year at Toronto University to her then boyfriend Jesse Stefanovic at some point after Eyes Without a Face (2) but it is unknown when Hazel lost hers. *In King of Pain, they both supported their mutual friend Marco's campaign to become Student Council President. *They were both members of Archie Simpson's Grade 9 homeroom class 9F from 2002 to 2003. Gallery RS-0000.jpg tumblr_m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1_500.jpg Rock_&_roll_high_school,_season_3,_image_1.jpg degrassi (2).jpg 05 (22).jpg tumblr_leqi8tQerB1qc1tpr (1).jpg 06 (23).jpg tumblr_lxgf9uwz1I1qc1tpr.jpg th_degrassiS2E04_019.jpg Tumblr lf4q6rbShE1qc1tpr.jpg Hell hath faith tee.jpg PMS band.jpg 284-brucas59 (1).jpg Tumblr luzqpxKYve1qc1tpr.jpg Venus-0057.jpg Rrhs0161.jpg Images (29).jpg Rrhs0171.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 75-lilyjak.jpg 91-lilyjak.jpg 90-lilyjak.jpg 80517-degrassi2.jpg 2-lilyjak (1).jpg 2-brucas59 (2).jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg Normal th degrassiS2E10 050.jpg Venus-0056.jpg Tmba0006.jpg Tmba0005.jpg Wsash1.jpg Kc0009.jpg Venus-0002.jpg Venus-0001.jpg Venus-0000.jpg Jhgghghghgh.png 41.jpg Kc0016.jpg Venus-0047.jpg Venus-0038.jpg Venus-0026.jpg Tom.13.png 3-brucas59kjk.jpg 879iu.jpg Tumblr lvk3mdblR71qc1tpr.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Tumblr inline njn1yvPu731qapogg.png N (1).png N (3).png 1322.jpg 18x.jpg Th degrassiS2E10 057.jpg Th degrassiS2E10 050.jpg Screenshot (470).png Degrassi Season 4.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts